Envy
by Editor Matt
Summary: After Raven casts off her demonic side it finds a new host in Jinx. Rating pushed up to T for language. Maybe M in the future
1. Chapter 1

"I've had it!" Raven shouted as she slammed the door to her room shut. She digs through her book collection trying to find the incantation she had sworn never to use. Azar had her take a vow never to use this incantation, the level of damage it could inflict may be irreversible. She ignores the voice in her head. Her dark side eating away at her soul. "It's no use. I'm part of you. You'll never find it. Even if you find it I can't be destroyed."

"Shut up. I'll send you into purgatory. Purge you from this universe."

"It can't be done." Her darker demonic inner voice echos in her head. Raven finds the book slams it on her desk. Her vanity mirror lit up by candle light. She reads the incantation. At it's peak her demonic soul self is flung from her body and into her mirror. It pounds on the glass.

"This isn't the end. You should've headed Azar."

"You're trapped. You'll never hurt anything again."

"You're weak. You Always have been. My return, my rise, will be triumphant." The demon mocks before vanishing in the mirror. Raven runs fingers along the glass. it's squeeks slightly. She finally feels calm. Though some parts of her mind are dwelling on the decision.

At Jinx' apartment: "That lucky bitch. Seriously, where do you get power like that." Jinx bitches out loud. The telephone rings. "Hello?...Well it's you're own fault you dumb shit. No Gizmo, I'm not. I CAN'T...No, my money was taken by the titans. AGAIN. So No. No...Don't care...No...Bye." She hangs up the phone and lays back on her bed with force. "idiot."

Her mind wanders for a moment. Thinking how she can use her thief skills and get away with it. The answer presents itself almost instantly. She'll have to pick pocket. At club somewhere would be a good place to start. Bump and grind some drunk idiots, snatch a few wallets and bam, grocery money. She goes to her mirror, rests her palms on it and begins to contemplate the slutty outfit she's going to have to wear for this.

She stares at her reflection. her pink cat eyes looking back at her. Her thoughts drift back to her previous battle with the titans. It's just like all the others. The titans show up and wreck a perfectly good job. Now she'll have to pull some petty shit just to eat tonight. Her nails dig into the wood counter below the mirror. Her teeth grit as her memory play back the multiple defeats she's had at the hands of Raven. "That lucky bitch. Greatest powers in the world and she gets them. If I had power like that..." She rests her fingers on the glass. "I would be the greatest villain ever."

"And You can have it." A dark voice hits her through the mirror. She jumps back from the mirror in shock. Eyes wide she scans it and only see's her refection.

"Who's that?" She demands. A laugh is all that responds.

"Show yourself!" A shadowy figure appears behind her in the mirrors reflection. Jinx turns and sees no one behind her. She turns back to the mirror and the figure is still there. Jinx keeps looking in the mirror.

"What are you?" She asks.

"I am the answer to your prayers. I can give the power you desire."

"What's your price." Jinx asks.

"I need a place to stay. A vessel."

"Sorry. My body is off limits."

"You understand what you're turning down? A chance at real power. You can forget all those petty crimes and have the world in the palm of you're hand." The Shadow places a tendril on Jinx's neck. Her body is suddenly surging with energy. "Your willing to turn, this down? Shame."

The tendril retracts. The power is gone. Jinx returns to her senses and shouts, "WAIT... I want it." The shadow leaps from the mirror and goes inside of her. A wave of energy flushes over her body. It subsides. She stomps to her mirror and smack her palms on it. She smiles with her wicked Cheshire grin crossing her face. Her eyes have a slight red glow to them. The dark voice in her head asks, "Care to test it out?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

><p>I don't hold stories hostage like some people, nor can I promise that they will continue. However I<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The tower siren rings out. "TITANS! GO!" Robin shouts. The team heads swiftly to the  
>downtown area. There they encounter the Hive committing another robbery. Jinx, Gizmo and<br>Mammoth come walking out of the bank. Mammoth holding all the bags.

"Another robbery Jinx? Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Robin snarks.

Jinx stands there with her arms crossed. She casually shrugs her shoulders. "Not really. Sick  
>'em boys!" She commands with a valiant point. Mammoth, Wykkyd, and Seemore all leap out to<br>battle. Raven heads straight for Jinx and hurls building rubble at her. Jinx cartwheels out of the  
>way. Raven hovers in the air over her "Give up Jinx. We both know how this is going to end."<p>

"Let's agree to disagree." She says with an evil grin. Her eyes glow red.

"Red?" Raven questions to herself. Jinx raises a hand. A red tentacle wraps around a car. Jinx  
>whips her hand forward and the tentacle hurls the car at Raven. In surprise she ducks out of the<br>way. She shouts at the titans "LOOK OUT!" Cyborg looks up at the car "WHOA!" He and  
>mammoth dive out of the way. The car slams into the ground and slides. As Cyborg looks back<br>he see Jinx twirling around like a ballerina with red tendrils hurling objects at all the titans, but  
>mostly Raven.<p>

Raven dodges multiple vehicles and becomes aware of a huge object flying at her. She looks up  
>to spot a bus coming at her at high speed. Reacting quickly she uses her energy to slice the bus<br>in two. The pieces fly off to her sides. Using the same energy she grabs the pieces and with a  
>grunt wings them both together at Jinx who is now flying in the air. The two halves of the bus<br>slam together sandwiching Jinx. Ravens moment of victory is shattered when Jinx grabs her  
>cloak from behind and swings her around and wings her onto a building roof. Raven tumbles<br>and slides across the gravel. Jinx floats down to the roof on the opposite end too Raven.  
>Raven recovers herself. She turns to look, still downed and grunts "Where did you get this<br>power?"

"If I tell you you I'll have to kill you. Of course I was gonna do that anyway." Jinx grins. Her eyes  
>glow red. She raises a hand and a red tentacle forms behind her. Ravens eyes fog over white<br>and she sinks into murky darkness below her, avoiding the red tentacle as it slams down. Raven  
>warps up behind Jinx and slams her in the back of the head. Jinx spins around and is<br>pummelled by Raven repeatedly. Raven subsides and Jinx stumbles backwards, catching her  
>breath.<p>

"I know this power Jinx. I know how it works. How to use it. And I know that you don't know the  
>first thing about it." Raven hurls a roof mounted AC unit at Jinx she braces for impact a red  
>shield forms in front of her destroying the unit on contact. Jinx' eyes glow a fiery red. Her voice<br>growls with an inhuman depth. "You know nothing you ungrateful bitch" she jumps in the air and  
>swirls. Red tendrils jutting out grabbing the titans and whipping them into different directions.<br>Raven summons portals that catch each of them. She sinks into her own portal herself and  
>transports all of the titans away in a retreat. Jinx lands in the street, panting heavily. All her other<br>team mates look at her in confusion and slight fear. She looks at her hands and smiles. She  
>giggle to herself and looks at her teammates "We won..."<p>

Back at the tower the titans all materialize from the murky shadows Raven transported them  
>with. They all shake it off. Robin asks the first questions, "What was THAT!? How did Jinx get<br>that power!?" He shouts at her. Raven remains calm as the other titans stare at her puzzled.  
>They all assume she would know such a thing.<p>

"I have a theory. But I need to be sure before I  
>can say-" she begins.<p>

"What!? What's the theory, Raven?" Robin interrupts. Ravens calm remains. It's something all  
>the titans are used to but this time it seems different.<p>

"I think she might be possessed. But with what, I'm not sure. So I need to research." She says.  
>Remaining ever calm. Robin's glare narrows. Raven keeps her ever stern face. Robin couldn't<br>get it to change when they first met, and he certainly won't now that Raven and the rest of the  
>team. Before robin gets a chance to say anything else Raven warps down through the floor and<br>up into her room. She unbuttons her cloak and tosses it aside as she makes her way to her  
>bookcase. She starts browsing through spines trying to find the book that holds the answer. Or<br>rather, the book that will tell her that her suspicions are wrong.  
>At the HIVE hangout Jinx is over joyed twirling around, laughing, and throwing money in the air.<br>Mammoth goes to grab some money from the pile and join in.

"Hey!" Jinx shouts and blasts him away from the pile of money.

"What gives!?" Mammoth growls while running the top of his head.

"Yeah, we worked hard for this too" Gizmo joins

"Ha! You fuckers didn't do shit." She points at them. "If it wasn't for me you boys would've had  
>your asses handed to you." She says proudly with a hand on her chest.<p>

"As I recall you fought Raven while the rest of us dispatched the other Titans." Seemore says

"Yeah. We did more than our fair share" Billy adds.

"Fine" jinx rolls her eyes picks up a sack of money and flings it at them, the force hurling them  
>from her room. "That's yours. And will someone clean this fucking pig sty already!" She slams<br>her door closed.

"Now what in tarnation has gotten into her?" Billy utters out of confusion.

"Probably on the rag. Plus she's fucking crazy anyway." Gizmo remarks.  
>Back in her room Jinx flops down onto her big pile of money. She sighs. Those idiots can be<br>annoying sometimes, but she loves them in a sisterly 'I can't believe I have to put up with this'  
>kind of way. She smiles as her mind replays the ass kicking she handed out to the Titans while<br>making a snow angel out of money. Then it dawns on her. "I need some new shoes". She says  
>to herself with a catlike grin, staring at a handful of hundred dollar bills. Her head rolls over to<br>see into her closets shoe rack. "Some new 'fuck me' shoes"


	3. Chapter 3

A pair of bright pink stiletto heels click down the tiled floor of the mall. They lead into skin tight

bell bottoms and a halter top. The old lady style cat eye sunglasses cover pink irises a red bob

wig covers Jinx' easily identifiable bubblegum pink hair. She pops a bubble from her gum as she

carries an enormous amount of shopping bags from only the most expensive stores.

She fails to notice Raven leaving the bookstore and coffee shops she frequents. Her subliminal

outfit is far more casual. Long sleeve black shirt, jeans, and some biker boots. Book and tea in

hand she turns the corner when she spots Jinx. She knows the aura anywhere.

"Are you fucking kidding me." She grunts as she stomps over to the wicked little sorceress.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Raven demands. Jinx rolls her head over to

face her. She nonchalantly blows a bubble.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid Jinx?"

"Seriously miss I don't have a clue what this is all about about." Jinx remarks with a completely

serious manor. The vein on Ravens head bulges. With a wave of her hand her magic throws

Jinx' wig and glasses off her head.

"Hey! I paid for this shit!"

"With stolen money."

"They don't know that. Besides do you have any idea how much this shit cost? I guess not

considering everything you own is from the men's department" Jinx makes her trademark

cheshire grin at the remark. Raven is unmoved. Instead she fires back harder.

"Oh ouch. Insulting my wardrobe. Sounds like somebody's an insecure little cunt. What's in that

bag, batteries for your vibrator? Or do you just let the other hive members take turns passing

you around like a cock sleeve?" Ravens trademark is a stoic unmoving face. Most people don't

realize she has a mouth that would put a drill instructor to shame. Jinx' eye twitches slightly.

With a flick of her fingers she causes Ravens tea to explode all over her stands in as close to

pure rage as she allows herself to get looking through her eyebrows at jinx with murder in them.

Jinx laughs to herself and phases through the wall behind her. Her eyes glow red slightly as she

uses her power.

Upon catching that one little detail Raven stops in bed tracks. "No" she utters to herself. She

phases through the floor and into the Tower. In her room she immediately find the book

containing the spell she used to cast off her demonic side.

Back in Jinx' room she spends a few hours trying on all the different outfits and other things that

she bought at the mall. Things she can actually say she paid for for a change. Even if anyone

tries to take it away from her, she'll just kill them. Wait...kill? She's never done that before. She's

never even wanted too. She has no problem beating someone to a pulp. Or even possibly

ripping that emo bitch's face off. But kill? Why does that sound so appealing?"Enjoying yourself?" A female voice speaks in her head.

She spins around to a shadowy figure in her mirror. "As a matter of fact I am." She says with a

slight grin and her arms crossed. "Now if you would please excuse me. I have to pick outfit for

tonight."

Back at the tower, Raven shuffled through the book. The one she used to cast off her own

darkness. She comes to a passage. As she reads it, her heart begins to sink. The passage

describes what happens when a part of the soul is sent to wander. Just like the laws of science

a soul is like energy. It cannot be destroyed and it will wander until it finds a host. It all clicks at

that moment. Ravens demonic half had found its host. And Jinx likely has no idea.

Cyborg walks down the hall of the tower passing by Ravens room as whistles on his way to his

room. A black tendril pulls him through the wall. He's is surprised to find himself in Ravens room.

Hey looks around confused and asks aloud "what am I doing here!"

"I need your help..." Raven answers him reluctantly. He looks over to her and calms down

having realized she did this.

"Why am I in your room?" He asks her.

"Please. I need you to help me. I can't let the others know."

"Whatever it is Raven, we can all help you."

"No you can't. I need to do this myself. Just trust me. Please." She begs. Cyborg bites his lip

and turns his head away from her. His instincts tell him to go and tell the others. Feeling a

weight on his shoulders he turns his head back to her.

"Alright. I'll help you. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me find Jinx."

"What!? That's the big deal! Jinx?" Cyborg is even more confused than when he was sucked

through her wall.

"Shh. It's worse than you think. Remember how the bank robbery went down? Who she had

some strange new powers?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah I do, and you know what's up."

"...yes... I do. Those powers she has came from me."

On the other side of town in a random strangers apartment, Jinx wakes up in a bed next to a

dead man covered in blood. She sits up and inspects her handiwork. His corpse mutilated.

Stomach and chest ripped open. Her eyes travel along the body while she grins to herself. The

mans crushed heart lays next to his body. She stretches and hops out of bed. Her own body covered in his dried blood. She walks into the bathroom and turns to face the mirror. She smiles at her own reflection banging on the glass.

"What did you do to me you crazy bitch!?" The reflection screams.

"It's simple. I needed a host. And a sacrifice. You were just dumb enough to give me both." This

new Jinx exclaims. She smiles deviously at the mirror at Jinx' frustration. "Now if you'll excuse

me, I need a shower. Then I have a world to burn"


End file.
